Kurumi City
Not to be confused with Cadrega City by Pennutoh. Kurumi City is a 1.9/2.0 Insane Demon collaboration created by RyooN (Formerly Xnail) and six others. It is full of tight spaces, timings, and memory sections. Many parts are rather buggy. Due to this, it is considered an Insane Demon. It is currently on the legacy list of the [https://geometry-dash-fan.fandom.com/wiki/Official_Demon_list Official Geometry Dash Demon List]. The level inspired Cadrega City, an extreme demon by Pennutoh with amazing sync and the same song and similar decoration as Kurumi City. The level uses a consistent well-decorated style. The level utilizes a gray color scheme, with many flashing lasers in different areas. It varies, using some artistic-styled blocks while using different styles in other parts, consistently using shading however. Gameplay * Swirl: The level starts with the text "Kurumi City," as well as a rabbit. The first cube section has a few tricky timings, and is followed up by a very short ship part. Then there is a rather tricky cube section that consists of a few difficult timings. There are two mirror portals in this part. Then there is a slow mirrored wave with very tight spaces, as well as a triple speed mashing section later. * Luneth: Then there is a rather tricky ball part with some timing and memorization. Then there is a slow wave with very 'tight spaces. This leads into a simple cube part with one jump orb. * [[WOOGI1411|'WOOGI1411]]:''' Next, the player enters a very difficult ship sequence with several jump orbs and gravity portals. Then there is a timing-based ball segment. Then there is a quite difficult dual segment, that starts at triple speed mini cube, then goes through several speed and size portals. This part is considered to be quite buggy. * '''Ryoon: Then, there is a memory based mini cube section. Then there is a moderately tricky dual cube, followed by a more memory-based cube part. Then there is a heavily memory-based ball part. Then there is an auto cube section. * Dhk2725: This is followed by another memory based ball segment, which has more timings. Then there is a very tight slow mini wave with a bit of mashing. * IRabb2tI: This part starts with a very difficult dual cube, which leads into a heavily skill-based dual ship. This leads into a half speed ship sequence, then going into an auto cube section. * CrePusCule: This part starts with a difficult swing-copter section with a mini portal. Then there is a very difficult and buggy dual ball. Then there is a ship sequence with a green orb, followed by a tight triple speed mini wave, leading into a UFO part with several orbs, and finally a ship part with a few varied jump orbs. Then the level ends with an auto ball part, showing the names of the members who participated in this collaboration: "Swirl", "Luneth", "Woogi", "Xnail", "Dhk2725", "Crepuscule", "Rabb2t", and finally "Kurumi City." There are two rabbits at the end. Trivia * The level lacks a robot segment. * The level was verified twice, once by Koreaqwer, and then by COSINE. This is because the level has an unintentional secret way. * This level's name was inspired by Kurumi Tokisaki, the main antagonist in the anime Date a Live. ** There may be spoilers on the page for Kurumi, enter with caution if you are planning to watch this anime. Fails * Koreaqwer crashed twice at 89%. * TBGeo123 crashed at 91%. * Failure444 crashed at 91%. * Stormfly crashed at 94%. * Demonic Platypus crashed 3 times at 85%, 3 times at 86%, 2 times at 88%, 3 times at 89%, 7 times at 90%, 5 times at 91%, 3 times at 94%, and 2 times at 95%. User Coins * The first coin can be reached by going up on the first half speed wave segment, and mashing to avoid crashing. * The second coin can be claimed before the drop at around 80-85%. * The third and final coin can be collected by going through the rabbit at the end of the level. Walkthrough Category:2.0 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Insane Demon levels Category:Collaborations Category:Levels with user coins Category:Top 150 Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels Category:Legacy levels